La Playa
by GinnyWeasley Lachi
Summary: Después de mucho tiempo se encuentran y son ellos Ron y Hermione... ¿Se recordarán? ¿Quizás tanto como antes...o el tiempo habrá borrado el amor? Songfic


Song-fic R/Hr . Los personajes pertenecen a J.K.Row y en nigún momento buso lucrarme ni nada del estilo. La canción es de La Oreja de Van Gogh "La Playa" Espero que lo disfruten ;) y... reviews?

_No sé si aún me recuerdas;_

_nos conocimos al tiempo;_

_tú, el mar y el cielo_

_y quien me trajo a ti._

"Querida Hermione:

La verdad no sé si tú te acuerdas de mí. Soy aquel chico pelirrojo que estuvo en tu pasado hace tantos años. Nos conocimos en Hogwarts. Fuiste mi mejor amiga y mi amor verdadero. ¿Recuerdas nuestra despedida en el lago? Eres y siempre serás lo más importante en mi vida. Sin embargo, no sé si piensas en mí, si me amas como yo te amo. Intento reprimir este sentimiento pero no soy capaz y cada día pienso más en ti… Aún después de tanto tiempo, quiero cumplir la promesa que hicimos en la despedida aquella noche… Sé que han pasado 50 años, este sábado harán los 50 años que no te veo. En verdad te he visto muchas veces a lo largo de mi vida, pero siempre he huido como un cobarde. Odio la vida que nos separó, pero al final he decidido apostar por el coraje. Con esta carta quiero decirte que he pensado en ti a lo largo de toda mi vida, siempre estabas tú en mi cabeza. Me han contado hace años que te separaste de Víctor Krum por que no os amabais. Por mi parte… he intentado hacer mi vida, pero ha sido en vano. Cuando besaba a una mujer solamente tú estabas en mi cabeza, en mis labios. Siento mandarte la carta tan tarde, pero una vez oí un refrán muggle que decía:

Más vale tarde que nunca

Siempre tuyo, Ron.

P.D.: Si me amas o me quieres aun, por favor, vete al lago de Hogwarts este sábado, el día que hace los 50 años…"

Un señor cercano a los 70 años pelirrojo pero también canoso, escribía con todo su amor la carta. Cuando la terminó le puso un lazo rojo y se la encomendó a su lechuza.

-Para Hermione Granger Pitty…

_Abrazaste mis abrazos,_

_vigilando aquel momento_

_aunque fuera el primero_

_y lo guardara para mí._

Una señora de pelo castaño canoso de casi 70 años, estaba sentada en el salón leyendo El Profeta. De repente, una lechuza picoteó la ventana haciendo que la mujer se despertara de su mundo. Un presentimiento brotó de ella. Algo le decía que sabía quien era el dueño de la lechuza; se levantó lentamente y fue a abrir la ventana.

-Ten bonita.- Dijo dándole a la lechuza una galleta y cogió la carta de su pata.

No sabía bien por que, pero la carta era de quien ella pensaba. Ronald Weasley. Hacía tanto tiempo que no sabía nada de él, pero aún así sentía un escalofrío en su espalda cuando escuchaba la palabra Ron o cuando la llamaban Jane.

Se armó de valor y abrió la carta. A medida que la leía los ojos se le empañaban más y más. Siguió así hasta que el rostro quedó empapado de lágrimas.

Se oyó un grito de felicidad, cuando leyó la posdata de la carta. Sentía la vitalidad de la adolescente que había sido. Lo que no entendía es que la carta le llegara tan tarde, con su edad no se esperaba esta sorpresa.

Este sábado vería al amor de su vida. No podía creerlo, lo vería. Saltaría de alegría si tuviera la vitalidad de antes, pero decidió celebrarlo tomándose una taza de té.

_Si pudiera volver a nacer;_

_te vería cada día amanecer._

_Sonriendo como cada vez,_

_como aquella vez._

"Si me hubieran dejado volver a nacer desearía volver a ser la Hermione de quince o dieciséis años cabezona que no quería admitir lo mucho que amaba al pelirrojo Ronald. Pero, no pudo ser, decidimos vivir una vida equivocada en la que estamos ahora, en la que estamos separados. Lo peor que me ha podido pasar es que los dos tuviéramos que ser los dos tan orgullosos…"

-Todo lo escribo en mis diarios y apareces en todas las hojas, Ronald.- Decía para sí Hermione. Estaba sentada en el suelo observando una caja vieja. En ella estaban todos sus diarios; ahora podía escribir como una quinceañera, la alegría que sentía.

"¿Porqué me estoy engañando? Esta será la última vez que lo vea. Nadie sabe lo que me sucede ya que pedí discreción. Pero no hay tiempo ya…" Pensaba Hermione mientras una lágrima cristalina humedecía su rostro.

Se arregló lo más que pudo y salió al encuentro. El día que había recibido la carta ya había mandado la respuesta a su amor, aceptando la cita en la orilla del lago.

_Te voy a escribir la canción más bonita del mundo._

_Voy a capturar nuestra historia en tan sólo un segundo;_

_y un día verás que este loco de poco se olvida_

_por mucho que pasen los años de largo en su vida._

Al día siguiente de enviarle la lechuza a Hermione, por la mañana siguiente llegó su pequeña lechuza con la respuesta. Tomó la carta y dejó que Pitty descansara en su jaula. El corazón le palpitaba fuertemente por lo que decidió no alargar más la espera. Mientras las manos le temblaban abrió la carta y lo olió la fina fragancia que desprendía.

"Querido Ronald:

Ha sido todo un placer y una grata alegría tener noticias tuyas. Me alegro saber algo de ti. Como seguramente sabrás, yo… yo todavía te sigo amando y queriendo como antes. Fuimos demasiado orgullosos y si no hubiera sido por ti, seguramente no habría vuelto a saber nada tuyo. Tengo tantas cosas que contarte, pero mejor hablamos bien el sábado a la hora a la que quedábamos. Aun te amo, Ron

Con amor, Hermione (Jane)

P.D. Me siento como aquella adolescente…"

Una sonrisa amplia apareció en el rostro del viejo Ron. La amaba más que antes. La amaba con todo su alma, con todo su corazón, con el cielo, con el sol y la luna. "Por que tendría que haber sido tan egoísta… por que… por que… por que…" Aunque eso ya no importaba más, ella lo amaba, todavía lo recordaba; era como un sueño…

Nunca te olvidé, ni te olvidaré por mucho que pasen los años de largo en mi vida.

_El día de la despedida,_

_de esta playa de mi vida,_

_te hice una promesa:_

_Volverte a ver así._

Flash-Back

_Hace 50 años en el Lago de Hogwarts…_

Los dos paseaban por el lago cogidos de la mano, todavía no había terminado de anochecer, pero las primeras estrellas se veían ya en el cielo. No hacía frío ya que se encontraban en comienzos de verano.

-Hermione, sabes que cada uno va a tomar lugares para la universidad diferentes… Pero yo siempre te amaré aunque tardemos en vernos.

-Ronnie, querido, suenas muy melodramático. Volveremos a vernos y todo volverá a ser como ahora.- Decía la castaña con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Tengo miedo, tengo miedo de no volverte a ver… de no volverte abrazar ni besar…

-No tengas miedo, pequeño.- Hermione tomó el rostro de Ron y lo besó apasionadamente.- Te amé, te amo y por siempre te amaré…

-Jane, eres la niña de mis ojos…

Con estas palabras se dejaron caer el suelo entre besos, abrazos y caricias culminaron en un solo cuerpo. Acto del que tan solo fue testigo la Luna.

-Ron, júrame algo…- Dijo Hermione recostada en el pecho del pelirrojo y convocó una manta para taparse.

-Dime Hermione, mi vida…- Dijo mirando las estrellas, como hechizado.

-Hazme la promesa de cuando sea la próxima vez que nos veamos, volverás a verme así…

-Te lo prometo Hermione. La próxima vez te seguiré viendo así… prométemelo también tú…

-Te lo prometo Ronnie, te volveré a ver así.

Ambos se sonrieron y siguieron viendo las estrellas.

_Fin Flash-Back_

_Más de 50 veranos_

_hace hoy que no nos vemos_

_ni tú, ni el mar ni el cielo_

_ni quién me trajo a ti._

Ahora parecía que la veía. Hermione estaba sentada en la orilla del lago. Podría diferenciar su rostro en cualquier sitio. Aunque el pelo estaba más blanquecino, su forma era la misma. Era ella su amor de siempre, su amor verdadero. Una brisa abanicó el pelo de la mujer haciendo que volara por el cielo. Notaba que alguien la observaba desde detrás y se volteó para ver. Allí estaba su pelirrojo favorito. El amor de su vida. Ninguno de los dos decía nada, parecía como que las palabras sobraran. Ella se levantó lentamente mientras que él se acercaba. Eran de nuevo ellos de jóvenes los que tanto se amaban, como habían prometido aparecieron los adolescentes. Se veían como unos pequeños de 18 años.

-¡Ron! No sabes cuanto te he extrañado… te amo…

-Hermione… te veo y parece que no lo creo, eres mi niña.

Los dos se fundieron en un abrazo. Ron se separó unos centímetros para poder profundizar en la mirada de ella, lágrimas resbalaban de sus ojos. Le quitó las lágrimas de su rostro acariciándolo, luego lo tomó y la besó. Estuvieron unos minutos así que parecían horas y días.

Hablaron durante la noche y contemplaron las estrellas como aquella noche. Al final ambos se durmieron pero algo trágico le esperaba a Ron para cuando se despertó. Hermione parecía no querer despertarse y la agitó unos segundos hasta que al final comprendió que no volvería con ella.

-¡No, Hermione por favor, ahora no me abandones¡Hermione no me dejes! Te lo suplico, yo te amo, te quiero. Por Merlín… Hermione… ¡NOOOOO! No…- Sujetó a Hermione por la solapa de la camisa.- Por que ahora, por Dios… no…

Estuvo largo rato abrazando el cuerpo sin vida de la mujer. Había sentido una alegría tan intensa y ahora se había esfumado todo. No había más esperanzas. Por que le tenía que pasar esto…

Noto un papel en la chaqueta de Hermione y lo abrió. Era una carta dedicada a él de Hermione.

"Querido Ron.

Te vuelvo a escribir para decirte lo que no podría decirte a los ojos. Aunque te vea hoy, será la última vez. Poca gente conoce mi secreto, y ese secreto es que yo tengo una enfermedad y estoy en fase terminal. Eres lo más importante que he tenido en toda mi vida, mi niño. Quiero decirte también que lo siento por la desilusión. Se que te costó mucho mandarme la carta, sobretodo por el tiempo que ha transcurrido… pero no he encontrado mejor forma que por carta. Mañana, para ti hoy, cuando te despiertes yo ya habré partido. Estaré de nuevo lejos, no puedes vivir del recuerdo. En el mundo mágico aún eres joven y te quedan bastantes años. Te amo, Hermione.

Por favor intenta olvidarme."

Las lágrimas que se habían quedado olvidadas volvieron a nacer de los ojos de Ron… no… por qué de tan poco tiempo tenía que sufrir ya… No podía evitar mal decir a Merlín por su mala suerte.

_Te voy a escribir la canción más bonita del mundo._

_Voy a capturar nuestra historia en tan sólo un segundo;_

_y un día verás que este loco de poco se olvida_

_por mucho que pasen los años de largo en su vida._

Ya han pasado dos años de aquel tiempo pero aun sigues viva en mi Hermione. Eres la causa de todo, se que estás viva en mi corazón. Por eso estoy aquí escribiendo la historia de nuestro amor. De esta forma nunca caerá en el olvido aunque no estemos vivos cada vez que alguien la lea. Siempre estuviste en mi mente y en mi corazón, siempre te amé y te amaré. Ahora entiendo que el amor es la fuerza que mueve el mundo, ahora entiendo.

**_FIN_**


End file.
